Lapis Lazuli Moons
by rumbleroar's-apprentice
Summary: Trouble arises when new exhibits arrive at the museum and a Blue Moon threatens to rid the Tablet of its power. Will Ahkmenrah and the royal family be able to stop it? Rated T for safety. Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first real fanfiction that I have written and I hope I do it justice. It will seem slow or confusing for the first few chapters, BUT all questions will be answered by the end. I promise. And pay no attention to the man behind the curtain...**

**:)**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do NOT own Night at the Museum. That belongs to Thomas Lennon and Robert Ben Garant.**

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. They help me improve and continue writing!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Be careful with that!" shouted Rachel McPhee at the moving men, who had clumsily dropped a golden sarcophagus on the marble floor of the British Museum. "We need to make sure that these mummies get to the Museum of Natural History in _one piece_!" The curator sighed and ran a hand through her brunette hair. One of the best preserved female mummies was in that sarcophagus, and if it arrived at the museum in New York in pieces, her father would have her head.

She looked down at the floor where the coffin had dropped to see a large scuff mark in the marble where the corner had made impact. _"Another thing to have fixed around here,"_ she thought. The Egyptian Wing had been in total shambles for four months, ever since _that_ mummy had arrived promptly after leaving her tomb in the Valley of the Queens. One day a pipe would burst; another day a crown would turn up missing, only to be found near the body of the person it was intended for the next morning. Artifacts were disappearing and reappearing left and right all over the Egyptian Gallery. Security had found nothing on the tapes, except for a strange blip in the video every time something strange happened. But recently, the tapes had caught a figure in the gift shop rummaging through the Egyptian replicas only to drop a Canopic Jar down on the counter and leave. The young woman had mulled over the image in her mind: a figure wrapped in ancient bandages and no face visible looking for something in the gift shop. But _what_ exactly remained a mystery. The figure left behind no evidence. No fingerprints. Nothing. It unnerved Rachel that something was in her museum and she had not even known it. It had unnerved her so much that she called her father, who was the director of the Museum of Natural History in New York City, to see if he could find some logic in the situation. He had suggested that he take the exhibit off of her hands. She was ecstatic about the idea and agreed to it immediately.

The exhibit was scheduled to ship out the next morning. Rachel had overseen the packing the entire day and was looking forward to a good night's rest in her apartment. The young curator slowly climbed the steps to her apartment, the great fatigue from the day finally kicking in. She fumbled for her key, only to drop her purse and spill the majority of its contents out onto the floor. Rachel sighed as she pulled her key out of the pile and inserted it into the door. She finally got the lock to turn and she walked into her dimly lit apartment. Throwing her purse onto the middle of a nearby table, she turned and scooped up the contents that had just recently called the bag home and kicked the door closed. She leaned up against the door and closed her eyes. The day she had just experienced was complete chaos. The short silence was broken by a loud meow at her feet. Rachel opened her eyes and grinned down at the ginger tabby cat.

"Hello, Rumbleroar," she said as she placed the contents of her purse on the table. The cat meowed again. "Yes, I know you're hungry. It's been a long day."

The young woman stepped over the cat and made her way to the pantry, pulling out a box of cat food and filling up Rumbleroar's nearby food bowl. The cat purred in delight and went to work consuming the mound. Rachel went towards the kitchen to get herself something to eat, but decided against it due to her avid desire for sleep. So instead, she bypassed the kitchen and flopped down on the sofa. She reached for the remote and turned on the television. A documentary on Ancient Egypt appeared on the screen. The narrator was speaking on the Egyptian's ideas of the heavens. Rumbleroar, having finished his evening meal, jumped onto the sofa and seated himself beside his owner. Rachel stroked his back as she watched a bit of the program. Sleep soon began to win her over, however, and the last thing she heard was the narrator droning on about the alignment of the pyramids with the stars. Her mind slipped into a dream.

_ She was in the gift shop of the museum; it was evening. _Rachel thought it strange to be in the gift shop at that time._ There was a soft rapping on the glass door. Rachel turned around but saw no one. She turned to look back at some of the items in the gift shop, the random odds and ends that tourists would find quite appealing. The woman picked up a necklace modeled after an Egyptian cartouche and examined it. A sound of glass breaking filled the room. Rachel turned to see the figure breaking through the door. The alarms sounded. The noise kept getting louder and louder and then-_.

Rachel woke up with a jolt. _It was just a dream,_ she told herself. But the alarm kept ringing. She stood up and looked around for the source of the noise. Her cell phone was buzzing across the table. She quickly grabbed it up.

"Hello?" she answered sleepily.

"Miss Rachel?" said a man's voice. "This is Brandon from security. That mystery man has broken into your office and left you a message."

"Great," she sighed. "I'll see you in twenty."

* * *

**I will reiterate that reviews are greatly appreciated. So review, please! **

**-rumbleroar's-apprentice**


	2. Of Letters and Amulets

**Okie-dokie all! I have posted the next chapter of my story! This one was kind of a rush job because I was excited to get it posted.**

**I do NOT own Night at the Museum or anything related to it. Oh, and I forgot to say in the last chapter that Rumbleroar belongs to the wonderful Team StarKid. You don't know what StarKid is? Go look up 'A Very Potter Musical' on youtube! And yes, Rumbleroar is in my name, too!**

**And you may be wondering "Where is Ahkmenrah and rest of the Night at the Museum people?" but don't fret, they shall be introduced in the next few chapters!**

**

* * *

**

Rachel arrived at the museum to see the police had already left because there was nothing really to investigate. The lock had been picked. The perpetrator had left behind no real evidence: no fingerprints, no DNA. Nothing, just like before. Rachel walked into her office expecting to see it in shambles like the gift shop, but instead the office was as neat and tidy as she had left it, minus the broken ink pen sitting on the desk next to a sloppy looking letter. Rachel picked up the letter and looked at it with curiosity. It took some skill to pick the door lock, but this letter showed no skill at all. The words were large and misshapen. The only thing that showed any kind of skill was an elaborate cartouche at the bottom.

"_To whom this may concern," _Rachel read aloud. "_I wish to express my utmost apologies for causing such an uproar amongst your staff. I regret that you might never truly understand the reason for my peculiar behavior in the gift shop, but what I have been searching for is of great value to myself and to my people. I have, as of recent, found what I have been searching for and am greatly pleased that it has remained nearby me and is in such great condition. The sands of time have taken a toll on many things from my time and I feel as though you must have some sort of love for my people to keep their memory as well preserved as possible. _

_ 'I would also like to apologize for breaking into your office to deliver this note and breaking one of your writing utensils. I am not fully acquainted with modern technology. _

_ 'Again I express my apologies and pray that the gods will ever bless you,"_ Rachel stopped reading when she got to the cartouche at the bottom of the page. She recognized that glyph from somewhere, but from where remained the only thing of importance to her.

"This is really weird," commented her friend, Jessie, as she walked into the office. Rachel was entranced enough by the letter that she didn't even hear her comment. The redhead peered over Rachel's shoulder to get a look at the mysterious letter. "Ankhasunamun," Jessie muttered.

"What?" Rachel jumped at the closeness of her best friend. Jessie pointed at the cartouche at the bottom of the page.

"That cartouche belongs to the Pharaoh Ahkmenrah's wife, Ankhasunamun," she said. "Why would a long dead Egyptian Queen be sending you mail?" Rachel shrugged.

"Alright," she said finally, "let's go visit her display. Maybe we can find some clues there." Rachel and Jessie walked quickly to the display case where the mummy had been showcased. The moving crew had already packed up the body, but the box would remain next to the display until that morning. "What do you think that she was looking for, theoretically?" Rachel asked.

"The Amulet of Isis attached to a short collar," Jessie responded matter-of-factly.

"Why do you say that?" Rachel glanced at her friend through her bangs. Jessie pointed ahead of them. Rachel followed her gaze to see that the Amulet of Isis was now indeed attached to a short Egyptian collar and was now tied around the neck of the mummy in question, who was now _back_ in her display case. "We packed her up in her sarcophagus this afternoon," Rachel muttered. "How could this happen?"

"The Amulet of Isis belonged to Ankhasunamun," Jessie responded. "They say that it gives the wearer the ability to live for eternity and the ability to have the magical powers of the goddess Isis, herself. Did you know that it was said to also have the ability to control time?" Rachel crouched down looking at the mummy very closely. She spotted a dark substance on her left hand. She motioned for Jessie to look as well.

"What would you say that is?" Rachel said pointing to the dark spot. Jessie opened the display case and looked more closely at the stain. Rachel brushed the stain with her hand.

"Ink," Jessie said, "and by the looks of things it's still wet." Rachel held up her hand in acceptance, revealing that the ink was now on her fingertips as well. "How could she have wet ink on her hand when one, she's dead, and two, she can't move because she's dead?"

"If she couldn't move, how'd she end up out of her crate?" Rachel said. The two young women shrugged and stood staring at the mummy with great curiosity. Rachel was secretly glad that this mummy was going to be off her hands by the next day.

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	3. Discovering the Blue Moon

**Hello again! **

**This is chapter is a lot longer than the other two, but we're at the Museum of Natural History now so that makes up for it! ****And I am so excited about this chapter that I have still failed to finish my French homework for tomorrow! But I had to post this because the next day I will get to update might not be until next weekend. Thank you to all who read and to my reviewers:**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY AWESOME! **

**And others, please review! Reviews make me really happy and make me want to update faster!**

**So without further adieu: CHAPTER THREE!**

**

* * *

**Ahkmenrah sat on the rooftop of the museum gazing at the stars. He wasn't much of an astrologer, but he recognized the phases of the stars quite well after all these years. Something about them made him wonder greatly if what was said of the pharaohs was true. It was told that when a person died, he or she became a star in the heavens. Whether that was meant to be interpreted literally or metaphorically, Ahkmenrah was not quite sure. He didn't even know what 'metaphorically' meant, since over the last five years he focused on reading, not grammar, of the English language. He looked back up at the stars. Something did not seem right. The end of the month was now for a few days and the moon was almost finished with its cycle. The stars were in a strange alignment as well.

"Blue Moon," he said aloud. He rose from the cold rooftop and walked quickly down the two flights of stairs that would lead him to the floor which housed his exhibit. After dodging the tour groups and McPhee, he reached his tomb. The pharaoh said some encouraging words to his Jackal Guards, who were looking stiffer than ever, as he quickly walked into his tomb and took his Tablet from the display. He turned to hear the sound of footsteps coming towards his tomb. Praying to the gods that it wasn't McPhee or a tour group, he quickly placed a replica Tablet, which was always housed in a secret compartment of the display case, back in the place where the real Tablet usually resided. The footsteps were getting closer and the pharaoh determined that it was only one individual approaching. He sighed and looked back at the Tablet, which glowed slightly at his touch. His eyes started to glaze over and he could feel his left eye start to twitch. He shook his head quickly and bit his lip. _Now is not the time or the place for this to happen_, he thought. He no longer heard the footsteps. And so he turned his head enough to see a man in a blue uniform with a flashlight in his hand standing in the doorway.

"There you are, Ahk," Larry said in relief. "McPhee's having a hissy because you're not down in the lobby," he continued as he walked towards the pharaoh, who still had his back to the night guard. "Ahk? Ahkmenrah?" Larry repeated once he realized that he was not responding. Larry reached out his arm and put a hand on Ahkmenrah's shoulder. The pharaoh whipped around and stumbled backwards, catching himself on his sarcophagus.

"Whoa, I am so sorry Ahk," Larry said. "I didn't mean to scare you." Ahkmenrah looked at him with a confused look before looking around the room. He groaned and lowered himself to the floor. The young king muttered a curse in Egyptian as he put his hand to his head.

"Are you OK?" Larry asked kneeling down to look at the pharaoh.

"I-I-I think so," he stuttered. "Oh gods, I hate when this happens," he muttered to himself.

"When what happens?" Larry asked. Ahkmenrah seemed to ignore his question because he began looking around the room again, chewing on his lip. "Ahkmenrah," he said louder. The pharaoh's head snapped back towards the night guard with wide eyes. "When what happens?" Larry said again.

"I have a tendency to, what is the word, zone out?" Ahk said quickly.

"Alrighty, then," Larry said as he stood to full height. He extended his hand to help the pharaoh, who looked up at him in turn.

"When is night hours over?" he asked the guard. Larry looked down at his watch.

"They'll be over in about ten minutes, so it seems like you have escaped your duty again tonight!" he said half-jokingly as he pulled the pharaoh to his feet.

"That would be correct!" exclaimed a British voice. Ahkmenrah jumped and turned to see the pudgy British director at the entrance of his tomb. The Jackals made an attempt to move, but Ahkmenrah commanded them to remain still much to their dislike as the director walked up to the night guard and the pharaoh. "Where were you this evening?" the director asked Ahkmenrah. "You weren't in the lobby and I don't even believe that you were even in the museum at all! Do you have any idea how that looked? They were looking for—and you weren't-! And that monkey!" McPhee rambled in a way that only McPhee can. "If I'm not clear, tell me," Larry mouthed as McPhee said that very sentence. Ahkmenrah suppressed a laugh before answering the British man.

"I was not feeling like myself, so I was unable to work this evening. I am truly sorry that I was not where you wanted me to be this evening. Hopefully this will not happen again," Ahkmenrah stated in his kingly manor that he was so used to in addressing the director. "And night hours are over now, so if you would excuse me." He nodded to both before adjourning to the rooftop with the Tablet once more. He heard McPhee's comment of how rude that he had just been, but at the moment he did not care. Other matters were more important.

Larry vaguely listened to McPhee's ramblings as Ahkmenrah left the tomb. He caught bits and pieces of it before he decided it best to cut McPhee off. "You know what," the night guard said, "Ahk's right. Night hours are over, which means I am officially on duty. And as much as I would love to stay and chat, I need to make my rounds." And with that, Larry left the director standing in Ahkmenrah's tomb. McPhee exited to tomb shortly after Larry, unnerved by the stares of the Jackal Guards, and left the museum. After Larry made his rounds, which included breaking up a fight between Jed and Octavius, and making sure that the lions had behaved well that evening, he made his way to the roof. Ahkmenrah was sitting Indian-style on the cold rooftop. He was muttering in Egyptian and pressing the panels on the Tablet, which was glowing brightly. Larry was very curious as to what the young pharaoh was doing so he remained silent for a while. A few minutes passed before the king, too, fell silent.

"May I help you with something, Larry?" Ahkmenrah said turning around to face the night guard. His eyes were softly glowing like the Tablet.

"No, I was just wondering where you had gone off to. The roof seemed like a good place to start," Larry said finally. "Did you know that your eyes are, um, glowing?" he said as an afterthought.

"It happens when I stare at the Tablet for too long," Ahkmenrah replied simply before turning his attention back to the Tablet in his hands.

"What 'cha doing?" Larry asked as he walked towards the pharaoh and sat down next to him.

"Studying the phases of the moon," he replied. There was a long pause between them. "Oh, you want me to elaborate on that? Alright," the pharaoh thought for a moment, "Two nights from now, there will be a Blue Moon, which modern society believes is the second full moon in a month, but it was very different in ancient times. It rarely happens, hence the modern phrase 'once in a blue moon.' People today might not think anything of it, but in my time the Blue Moon was a horrific occurrence. It always affected the royal family, no one else, mainly because the pharaoh was considered to be a god and was very close to the heavens, so to speak. I have experienced the effects of the Blue Moon twice in my mortal lifetime: once when I was seven years of age and then again when I was fifteen," he paused and looked at the Tablet. It seemed to glow even at his glance.

"What happens to you during a Blue Moon?" Larry asked. The pharaoh shifted slightly on the concrete floor.

"It is not something that I like to discuss," the young king said curtly. "But let's just say that when I was seven, I nearly died because of the Blue Moon."

"Wow," Larry said.

"Yes, wow indeed," Ahkmenrah chuckled. "But that is behind me now. And I do believe that the sun will be rising shortly," he stood and indicated the pink horizon. The night guard also stood and walked with the pharaoh down to the Egyptian Hall. He glanced at the pharaoh, who had a worried look in his faintly glowing eyes.

"You know your eyes are still glowing right?" Larry said. "It's kinda creepy." The king laughed.

"I am quite used to it," he replied rubbing his eyes hard. "Ankha always had intense flashes of gold that illuminated her eyes on certain occasions," his smile faded slightly. "When did you say that Ankhasunamun was going to be arriving at the museum?"

"She should be here by tomorrow, well actually this evening," replied Larry. The pharaoh opened his mouth to speak, but a certain remote control car sped down the hallway and stopped directly at the night guard's feet.

"Hey Gigantor!" shouted the cowboy inside the vehicle. "Listen, you told me to find you if anything was funky, so I've got something funky!" Jed said getting out of the car. "McPhee, for one, when he was still here, was talking on one of those buzzin' boxes to somebody called Rachel. Said something about the new exhibit that we're gettin'. From what I heard, that chick is alive without the Tablet!"

"What makes you say that, Jedidiah?" Ahkmenrah questioned.

"McPhee was sayin' somethin' about how that the mummy had left this girl a letter and had gotten a 'prized artifact' out of a case and is now wearin' it. I heard him say that they couldn't get it off of the mummy!"

"What artifact might that be?" Larry asked.

"The Amulet of Isis," Ahkmenrah stated. "It's her magical piece of the puzzle, so to speak."

"Well," Jedidiah said, "Me and Octy gotta get back to our displays. It's almost sunrise, ya know!" And with that the little car sped off towards the Hall of Miniatures.

"I need to be getting back to my tomb, as well," Ahkmenrah stated walking quickly towards his tomb. "I shall see you tonight, Larry."

"See ya, Ahk."

Larry walked down the silent halls as the sun rose and all the life that had filled the museum was now still. Larry thought he would ask Rebecca to look up this Egyptian Blue Moon for the next evening. For now, however, Larry had no idea what to expect.

* * *

**Review Please!**

**3 rumbleroar's-apprentice**


	4. Gaining Knowledge and New Discoveries

**Hello all you people! I apologize for the delay in updating. I have had so much school work and on top of all of that I was sick and missed a day of school! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up this weekend, but I can't promise anything.**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! You guys put a smile on my face!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Larry walked into the Museum later that morning. He made his way passed the many tour groups and towards the front desk. There sat a brunette who looked unusually bored. Her face lit up at the sight of the night guard. She waved at him from the desk, as he made his way towards her.

"Hey, Rebecca," Larry said as he approached the desk. "You look like you're really busy." Rebecca laughed.

"Yes, as busy as one can be while you have been promoted to desk work," she replied. "Ever since McPhee promoted me to Head of Docents I have had nothing to do!"

"Well maybe I can help with that," Larry said. "I need you look up something called a 'blue moon.'" Rebecca turned to her computer and began typing.

"Any particular reason why you are wanting this information?" she asked.

"Ahk just said something to me about it last night," he lowered his voice. "From what he told me, which was not much, it seemed pretty serious in his day."

"Oh, well if you heard it from him then there is nothing really that I can tell you about his blue moon," Rebecca said looking up from the computer screen.

"Really? Why?"

"Because their Blue Moon was never recorded in the history books," the brunette replied. "Whatever he told you is _all_ that we know about this Blue Moon. Ahk told me that the royals didn't want the common people to know about it. They were afraid that the people would go into a mass panic if they knew that their royal family was experiencing awful side effects to this Blue Moon." Larry raised his eyebrows.

"Ahk talked to you about this already?" Larry said.

"Yeah, but it was a few weeks ago. Why? You say it like it's a bad thing." Larry shook his head.

"No, it's just that he barely told me anything and I am just curious as to what is going on with him lately. He seems to be acting really odd." Rebecca gave him a look. "Well, I mean odder than usual."

"I believe that he is concerned about this blue moon, that's all. He doesn't know what will happen with the Tablet or with anyone in the museum, for that matter," Rebecca reassured the night guard.

"Well can you look up this mummy that's coming to the museum then?" Larry said. "I know that she is somehow related to Ahk, but as always I get no information around here and I have to deal with these people coming alive at night," Larry whispered the last bit harshly as a tour group passed by the desk.

"Don't worry Larry," Rebecca laughed. "I don't think Ankhasunamun will be any problem to us. She was Ahkmenrah's wife and sister. And—"

"Wife _and_ Sister?" Larry interrupted.

"Yes, back in ancient times incest was considered to be necessary to keep the blood line pure, but all it did was cause a bunch of untimely deaths and genetic defects," Rebecca said.

"Really, I wonder if Ahk has some sort of genetic defect that he hasn't told us about," Larry wondered aloud. Rebecca sighed irritably.

"Can I get on with what I was saying before?" Larry nodded. "Thank you. Ahkmenrah died a year after their marriage and I believe that she lived for six more years before she died as well. Ankhasunamun was also the youngest child of her father's first wife, Irisi, making her fully related to both Ahkmenrah and their older brother Kahmunrah. Being that her mother was part goddess, they all possessed some sort of magical abilities. I know for a fact that Ankhasunamun was gifted in the area of Seeing, because in some reliefs it shows her as a shaman or priestess. The three siblings received magical items from their parents when they came of age. Kahmunrah received the Gate, which still had the Tablet in its place, and then later the Tablet was pried away and given to Ahkmenrah. Ankhasunamun received her mother's necklace, the Amulet of Isis, which gave the wearer eternal life and the ability to control time. It was said that if all three magical pieces were brought together that it would either bring great things or destroy the world."

"Nice," Larry commented. "So now you believe in this whole magic deal?" the night guard said with a smirk.

"Considering the fact that I am able to speak with a wax representation of Sacagawea who knows all the things that the real Sacagawea would and I get to see her come to life every night, then yes I believe in magic," Rebecca said.

"I'm just glad that the Gate isn't coming here." Rebecca nodded.

"Miss Hutman!" shouted a voice from across the lobby. Rebecca turned to see the director coming towards her. "I have the list of our new exhibits!" he said excitedly as he waved a slip of paper in the air.

"Exhibits? Plural?" Larry said to Rebecca.

"Yes that's right, night guard," McPhee said. "We are getting not only an Egyptian exhibit, but four other exhibits as well!" He handed the slip of paper to Rebecca.

"General Custer, the Al Capone exhibit, Amelia Earhart, and a," Rebecca paused and read the last line over again, "a Nazi Exhibit?" The docent looked up at McPhee. "A Nazi Exhibit?" she repeated. Larry's eyes got considerably wider.

"Yes," McPhee said. "The board thought we _needed_ that exhibit. They give me the papers to sign. I don't make the decisions." He looked at the paper. "There's also another one." He pointed at the bottom of the paper.

"The Gate of Kahmunrah," Rebecca read. "You spoke too soon, Larry," she said softly. She looked up at the night guard, who had a murderous look cast towards McPhee, who in turn seemed completely unaware of the situation at hand. Rebecca silently handed the paper back to McPhee and looked back at Larry. There was a look of fury and fright in his eyes, but the docent knew that he was quickly formulating a plan as he had learned to do being the Night Guard. McPhee looked at the two curiously before retreating back to his office.

"Larry?" Rebecca asked. She snapped her fingers in Larry's face. He blinked and looked back at her. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh, just how this night is going to suck," Larry said. "And every night after that until the Nazis and Al Capone go back to where they came from." He ran a hand through his hair. "And now the Gate is coming. Ahk's gonna be really mad about that. And that Egyptian girl who has an amulet that can control time. And Custer is coming, so Sacagawea is going to kill me. And Amelia-." He stopped his rambling. "Amelia." He smiled. "Amelia's coming to the museum tonight!" the night guard exclaimed, earning some disapproving looks from a few of the visitors.

"Actually this afternoon," Rebecca said. "The museum is closing early and won't be open tomorrow so we can get everything set up."

"Well, I hope that includes tomorrow night as well," said Larry.

"Why is that?"

"Because Ahk said that this Blue Moon happens tomorrow night and we don't need to have people here when that happens," the night guard replied.

"Great," the docent responded. "If anything gets destroyed, you know I am blaming it all on you!" she said jokingly. Someone cleared their throat loudly behind Larry. Larry and Rebecca looked to see a family of five waiting at the desk. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "I'll see you later then, Larry?" she looked up at him hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll come in early to observe the situation," he said walking away from the desk. Rebecca grinned and waved at the night guard. Once Larry turned away, his face fell. The Gate was going to be coming to the museum the day before this Blue Moon. The Nazis would probably kill them all and Custer probably wouldn't know what was coming for him if he even looked in the direction of the Indian guide. But Amelia was coming to the museum and that put a smile on the night guard's face. The wheels in his mind started spinning like an out of control top.

"This night is gonna suck," he said to himself as he walked towards the front doors. "And I really wish I get paid more."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! The Gate and the Nazis coming the night before the Blue Moon? Lord help them...**

**Irisi means "fashioned by Isis" just to let you know. I know in the movie it was implied that their mother was full goddess, but let's just pretend she wasn't. ;)**

**Please Review! - rumbleroar's-apprentice**


	5. New Exhibits and Sunset

**Hello, ladies, gents, sorry for my tardiness. My school work has gotten in the way of an update. I hope that this chapter is alright, it just wouldn't come to me... I kept getting ideas about what comes after this chapter, but not THIS chapter. I wasn't sure if I wanted to jump in to having the museum coming to life or let that wait until the next chapter. And after much thought, I decided to wait and have the museum come to life in the next chapter (which I am working on as we speak. :D)**

**Thank you, my lovely readers, for your patience!**

**As always, I do not own Night at the Museum... or anything I reference, like Team StarKid... i wish i did though.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Nick Daley climbed the museum steps with his father. "I really don't get why you had to pick me up from practice early just so we could set up these exhibits," the teenager complained. "I mean, when they come to life tonight you can just show them where they'll be and tell them how to stand!"

"Yeah, well I don't think that they will be that cooperative," his father commented.

"What do you mean? I thought that it was Custer and Amelia and some Egyptian girl," Nick said. Larry stopped short of the door and turned to his son.

"Did I forget to mention the Nazis and Al Capone?" he exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah you did tell me that," Nick said, his face turning a slight pink.

"Yeah, you would be able to hear it if you didn't listen to that music of yours all the time," Larry said.

"It's Team StarKid. They're Totally Awesome!" Nick said. "But I get it. Sorry, Dad."

"It's ok, kiddo," his father replied rumpling his son's hair. "I'm just worried about what will happen tonight."

"Well, either the Nazis won't be like _real_ Nazis and act really nice, or they will be like the real Nazis and we're screwed," Nick said entering the museum. "But if it was me, then I would say we're screwed."

"I would have to agree with you," Larry said. He looked up at the museum lobby. Movers were taking some crates towards the Egyptian Wing and museum employees were putting the Capone exhibit and the Nazis in their respective displays. In the middle of the lobby near the front doors stood the Gate of Kahmunrah. Just the sight of it sent chills up and down Larry's spine. Memories from the Battle of the Smithsonian pounded their way from his subconscious.

"Larry!" Rebecca exclaimed from across the lobby. "Nick!" Larry looked passed the Gate to see the docent standing by a crate. "Could you give me a hand?" The two walked over to her. Larry picked up a crowbar from a nearby empty box and began to pull away the lid of the box. Light laughter carried across the lobby. Larry looked up to see a shorter, brunette woman walking down the hallway with McPhee. The night guard looked back to Rebecca.

"That," Rebecca nodded towards the woman, "is Rachel McPhee. She's McPhee's daughter." Nick turned around to get a look at Rachel.

"She's kinda hot, or should I say 'super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot!'" he commented loudly and was immediately shushed by his father. "What? She is!" Larry rolled his eyes and continued to work on the box lid. The last nail was pried free and Larry, with the help of Nick and Rebecca, removed the lid to reveal a familiar pair of blue eyes and a mass of curly auburn hair. The female pilot had a proud smirk on her face and her arms were folded across her chest. Her eyes still shone with the desire for adventure. Larry grinned.

"Amelia," he breathed. He could almost hear her response of "Hello there, Ace!"

"Earth to Dad," Nick said waving a hand in front of his father's face. Larry blinked and looked up at his son. "We've been talking to you for like the past five minutes. Talk about me not listening." The night guard muttered an apology before carefully lifting the wax model out of the crate and standing her up beside the box.

"Hello, night guard!" happily exclaimed the British from behind them. Larry jumped and turned to see his boss standing with this 'Rachel.' "I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Rachel. She's the curator at the British Museum," he nodded to the young woman. "Rach, this is Larry Daley." The younger brunette smiled.

"You must be the infamous night guard," she said shaking Larry's hand. "My father has told me quite a bit about you."

"All good things I hope," Larry chuckled. Rachel laughed.

"He told me about how you nearly destroyed the museum on your third night here!" she exclaimed.

"Actually, it wasn't Dad who almost destroyed the museum. It was Dexter, the Civil War guys, and-." Nick was cut off by Larry's hand over his mouth. He gave his son a death glare. Nick quickly realized his mistake and fell silent.

"Kids these days," Rebecca laughed nervously. "Such an overactive imagination."

"I'm fourteen!" Nick retorted, which earned him a head slap.

"Hey, Nick why don't you go down to the Egyptian Hall," Larry said suddenly. "I think you left something down there the other night," he looked directly at his son.

"I didn't leave… OH! 'Kay I'll see you in a little bit, Dad!" Nick called as he rushed down the hallway. Larry turned back to the McPhees'.

"So you're the one who sent us this exhibit, then?" Rebecca asked. Rachel nodded.

"I just hope that she doesn't give you any problems." Rachel said.

"Problems?"

"Yes, the British Museum's Egyptian Wing suffered many strange occurrences while the mummies where displayed there," McPhee said.

"Problems?" Larry said.

"Things kept disappearing and reappearing while the exhibit was in the British Museum's possession," Rachel said. "And I received a letter from this Ankhasunamun apologizing for breaking into our gift shop. The letter was rather strange, almost like the person who wrote it couldn't write hardly at all."

"Well that would make sense," the guard said. "If this was _the_ Ankhasunamun, she would have had to learn the English language really fast in order to write it."

"Faster than Ahk," Rebecca muttered. Larry grinned at the docent, while the other two gave her a questioning look. Rebecca had been the one teaching the pharaoh how to read and write English for the past few years and he had rapidly caught on within the first year of study. The two curators quickly disregarded the comment out of utter confusion.

"I would really like to see if you like the way the exhibit is set up, Daddy," Rachel said taking a few steps towards the Egyptian Hall. McPhee nodded and began walking with her towards the Egyptian Wing.

"Larry, two minutes till sunset," Rebecca muttered looking down at her watch. Larry's eyes widened. Time sure flew in the museum. Larry quickly stepped in front of the curators.

"Why don't you take your daughter on a tour of the city, huh?" Larry said, pushing them towards the front doors. "And you can come and see this exhibit in the morning. That's the best time to see the museum. About two hours after sunrise would be great."

"Well actually—." Rachel stopped. A surge of warmth went through the museum and the exhibits simultaneously breathed their first breath of the night. The night guard groaned.

"Shit."

* * *

**OH NO! McPhee and Rachel didn't leave the museum in time! What will happen next? (i'm sorry, i had to write that) But on a more serious note, what should their reactions be? I am kinda in one of those places where I know that there are two different reactions they could have, and each would lead one of my subplots in two different directions... Let me know what _you_ think.**

**And Yes, I made Nick a StarKid fan, so I could channel my inner StarKid in his character. I am such a nerd. :D**

**Please Review!**


	6. Wide Awake

**Hello all! I am terribly late with this chapter, but school has gotten in the way of my writing. Also, this chapter may be poorly written and short, but I had to get something out there. The next chapter will hopefully be up before Wednesday, but if it isn't up by then, chapter seven will be up on Saturday.**

**Thank you so much, to my lovely readers, for your patience. I hope this chapter is alright. If I messed something up, please tell me. I need to know these things.**

**Please review!**

**I Hope You Enjoy!

* * *

**

The once quiet museum now surged with life. Rexy, as always, was the first to wake up. With a few loud cracking sounds, the dinosaur's joints realigned and he ran off down the hallway in search of the little red car driven by Jed and Octavius. The sound of the lions came from upstairs, while a few moose now entered the lobby. The eagle and vultures soared overhead. Along with the animal exhibits, some human exhibits could be seen walking around the upper floors and the main level. Larry was quite used to this sight every night, but the curators, however, were not.

"What in the name of all that is good and holy is going on here?" Rachel hissed as she plastered herself up against one of the revolving doors. McPhee looked at the night guard with confusion.

"Night guard," he said, "why have all the animatronics activated? I thought I programmed them to not come on until we get these new exhibits set up correctly." Larry let out the breath that he had forgotten he was holding.

"Well, I don't know," Larry replied. "Maybe you could go with Rebecca and see what the problem is. I'm sure she'll figure it out. Right?" He looked at the docent, who had been giving him a death glare, but quickly softened her face into a forced smile.

"Of course," said Rebecca. "You owe me big for this," she muttered as she passed the night guard.

"Yes, I do," replied Larry. McPhee walked away with Rebecca, but his daughter was now sitting on the floor of the lobby against the wall. Once the two were out of sight, the young curator looked at Larry with wide eyes.

"And I thought my museum had strange occurrences," she said.

"What do you mean?" the night guard asked.

"Well, this isn't just 'animatronics' as my father calls it, is it?" Rachel said.

"They're just animatronics."

"No, they are not," she retorted, still not convinced. "I saw a mummy in _my_ museum break into _my_ gift shop looking for some magical necklace! I know this has to do something with that." Rachel said quietly. "It has to." Larry looked at her sympathetically. "Or am I just insane?"

"You're not insane," he said. The night guard stood and contemplated what he should do. "Come on, I'll show you why this happens." He extended a trusting hand towards her. Rachel took it hesitantly and stood up beside Larry. She immediately let go of his hand, however, and began to follow him out of the hallway.

"I hope you're not going to forget about me, Ace!" a voice exclaimed from behind. Larry whipped around to see his pilot standing with her hands on her hips and an unconvincing annoyed look on her face, and she was fighting back a smile. Larry grinned and practically ran to get to the desk in the middle of the lobby where she was standing. The pilot's face contorted into a wide grin as she, too, ran to meet up with her love. The two collided into a passionate kiss, but were quickly pulled out of it by a loud crash. They turned quickly in the direction from which the noise came from. Shouts in both English and German echoed from down the hallway. Larry immediately remembered the other new exhibits and pulled both Amelia and Rachel down the hall towards the Egyptian Wing.

"What's with all the rumpus, Mister Daley?" the pilot asked.

"Um, we have some more exhibits that aren't really as friendly," Larry said. Amelia and Rachel both gave him a questioning look. "We have a Nazi exhibit and you remember Al Capone from the Smithsonian, right Amelia?" The pilot nodded. "Well, he's here too."

"Well, we're certainly in a predicament," Amelia said. "Where exactly are we going?"

"The Egyptian Wing," the night guard responded, "to see our resident pharaoh."

"And who might that be?"

"Akhmenrah, the owner of the Tablet," Larry stated. "And also the brother of Kahmunrah."

"Is he nice? Or is he like his brother?" Larry laughed.

"You would never meet an Egyptian nicer than Akh," he assured her. Rachel, who had been staring at all the exhibits as they walked by, was snapped out of her trance.

"Wait," she said, "you're saying that the mummies can come to life, too?" She took a sideways glance at the night guard. "Is that even possible? I mean if he was mummified, then wouldn't he look –."

"It would probably be best if I let Akh explain," Larry interrupted. "Since he knows more about this sort of stuff than I do." He abruptly stopped walking.

"What's wrong, Larry?" Rachel asked. Larry did not respond, but pulled out his phone. It took only moments for the receiver of the call to answer.

"Hello, Rebecca Hutman speaking," said a female voice.

"Hey, Becca," Larry said. "We're going to the Egyptian Hall to see Akh. Get yourself and McPhee over there quick. The Nazis and gangsters are awake and might be headed towards the lobby. Use the hidden staircase in the utility closet to avoid the main hall."

"Got it. We're on our way," Rebecca hung up the phone. Larry dialed his son, but he did not pick up. He sighed as he heard Nick's voice on the answering machine.

"Hey, Nicky. We're headed towards the Egyptian Hall and the Nazis are wide awake. You tell Akh what's going on, and we'll be there in a few." Larry hung up and stuffed the phone back into his pocket. He resumed walking at a pace that, for Rachel, was difficult to keep up with. Rachel had to nearly run to keep up with the determined stride of the night guard.

"Mr. Daley, why do we have to walk this fast?" panted the young curator. Larry slowed down a little.

"Larry!" a voice called from behind them. Larry looked back to see Rebecca and McPhee jogging down the hall. "There you are! I thought you would be there already!" Rebecca said as she reached the three others.

"Well, I was trying to wait for you," Larry responded before picking up his original pace.

"What's with the fast walking?" McPhee exclaimed.

"Yes, Ace, why?" Amelia piped in.

"Well, if Nick hasn't gotten to Akh's tomb yet, there's going to be hell for me," Larry responded shuddering slightly.

"Why is that?" McPhee said.

"'Cause I just remembered that Akhmenrah's sarcophagus is locked and Akh is extremely claustrophobic."

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Oh, and Ankhasunamun will be making her appearance in the next chapter!**

**love, rumbleroar's-apprentice**


	7. The Blue Eyed Egyptian

**I'm BACK! Did ya'll miss me? I bet you did! Anyway I am very sorry that I haven't updated in like three weeks; this chapter would not come to me at all... This chapter is hopefully longer than usual (I felt really bad for not updating sooner) And I should have another chapter up this weekend! Yay!**

**I am very pleased with how this chapter came out and I hope that you're pleased too.**

**Also, I got a DeviantArt account! Here's the link! .com/**

**To my readers and reviewers: Thank you for your patience and I how you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Nick walked slowly down the hallway towards the Egyptian Wing. "He's always telling me don't do this, don't do that, you can't say that. Gosh! Will he ever just let up!" the teenager muttered to himself. He continued to walk down the hallways grumbling. "I wonder if Akh will be teaching me anything today," he thought aloud. Akhmenrah had been teaching Nick, after much begging from the latter, how to speak and write Egyptian. "Although," he continued, "there's a new girl from _his_ time here now, so he might have to teach _her_ English." A wave of warmth hit the teen, but he hardly noticed as it was a normal feeling to him when he came to the museum. The exhibits stepped out of their respective displays around him, but his head was in the clouds. He was only snapped out of his thoughts as a female voice said his name. Nick looked up to see Sacagawea running towards him.

"If Custer asks where I went, I was never here," she said as she got closer to him. "Have you seen Teddy?"

"No, but he should be coming down this way in a little bit," Nick replied. Sacagawea smiled and nodded before turning to look over her shoulder.

"Remember," she said breaking into a jog, "I was never here!"

"Got it!" A few moments later a blonde man in a highly decorated blue uniform came around the corner. Nick, wanting to avoid conversation with the general, ducked into the nearest corridor until he passed. Nick left his hiding spot and continued down towards the Egyptian Wing. He made his way down the hallway passed the many displays of ancient artifacts and stunning jewelry on his way to the pharaoh's tomb. As he did so, he walked by what must have been the new showcase of the Egyptian queen.

In the middle of the antechamber stood a magnificent fountain that looked as if it had been constructed inside the original tomb in the Valley of the Queens. '_Of course, the tablet would keep it working,'_ Nick thought to himself. He stepped inside carefully making sure that this tomb had no jackal guards. Instead the inner chamber was guarded by two sleeping gold lions, so Nick made sure to be extremely quiet. He looked around and saw that this tomb, unlike Ahkmenrah's, had beautiful wall paintings adorning every corner of the tomb. Nick walked closer to one of the scenes and could make out some of the hieroglyphics that his pharaoh friend had taught him. In one scene, Nick was fairly sure that his friend was represented standing beside a young woman, holding her hand. A soft tapping noise coming from behind him. He turned to see that the sarcophagus in the inner chamber was completely surrounded by glass, but the sarcophagus lid was sitting on its own level so the person could be displayed. This said person, still covered in bandages, was softly rapping on the glass, its head looking directly at the night guard's son. Nick carefully came over to the coffin and glanced at the lock which held the glass lid in place. It was a simple two-cylinder and Nick made easy work of it with a bobby pin. The lock soon fell to the floor. Nick lifted the lid slowly as the figure ducked out if its bed and stood at the edge of the glass box. Halfway wrapped fingers gripped the top of the case and a muffled female voice came from the figure.

"Hold on," Nick said to her in her native language, "I can't understand what you're saying." He tugged at the bandages around her face until they finally came loose. The figure decided to take over and remove the bandages from her own face. The bandages revealed a young woman, around sixteen, with messy auburn hair. She looked at him with the utmost curiosity through her sapphire eyes. She spoke to him again in ancient Egyptian, but there were a few phrases that Nick could not make out. She waited for a moment before rolling her eyes and hoisting herself over the glass's edge. Her bare feet landed without a sound. She looked him up and down before finally speaking.

"You are an American boy," she said in broken English with a slight British accent, but was strongly overpowered by an Egyptian overlay. "I am correct, yes?" Nick nodded. "Well, you certainly know some of my language. Tell me, what age is it now?"

"About three thousand years since you died," Nick said after a short pause. She was the one to nod this time. "How do you know English?"

"I learned at a… museum? Is that the word? It is. I am a fast learner," she said with a smirk. "Where am I now?"

"At a different museum, in America." To this the girl gave a confused look. Nick thought for a moment how to relate it to a girl who hadn't been awake in thousands of years. "A large land mass across the ocean." It took a moment for the words to sink into the Egyptian's head, as she started translating what he had spoken. The words finally clicked and her eyes lit up in understanding.

"Near Greece," she said confidently. Nick thought it best not to press that matter with her. 'Ahk will be able to explain it better in their own language,' he thought, so he nodded at the girl in agreement.

"How is Greece now?" she asked cheerfully, tugging at the bandages around her neck.

"Well, I've never actually been there myself," Nick said, "but it probably has changed a lot since you have seen it." He paused. "Wait, you've been to Greece?"

"Yes," she said nodding her head. "But only in passing. I was there once to negotiate a treaty with many of the kings from the neighboring lands. I didn't get to see its true potential." She let out a short sigh, the unraveling of bandages ceasing. Both her arms and shoulders were now bandage-free. Nick noticed how pale the girl actually was, which was a rarity for an Egyptian in any time period. She noticed his gaze and mistook it.

"Do bare shoulders bother you?" she asked innocently. Nick blushed.

"N-n-n-n-no," he stuttered. "It's just that… you're… so… pale," he said quietly. "For an Egyptian, I mean," he added. She snorted.

"They all believed I was a reincarnated goddess back when I was a little girl," she giggled. "Me, a goddess! I was just a little girl with an extraordinary gift. But it wasn't even that extraordinary because Ahk and Kah had it too, just not as strongly." Her face fell as soon as she spoke his name. Ahkmenrah. Wonderful memories and terrible nightmares came to the forefront of her mind. Her sapphire eyes stung with unshed tears and immediately snapped them shut. "Would you mind stepping out while I change?" she whispered as her eyes opened again.

"Sure," Nick said walking backwards out of the inner chamber. "I'll just be out here by the fountain." He stopped. "My name's Nick, by the way. You never asked." She looked up at him.

"Ankhasunamun," she said with a small smile. Nick smiled as well and went to sit on the fountain's edge. Ankhasunamun turned away towards the inner wall as her face fell again. Ahkmenrah. A person most dear to her heart, who had been taken so early. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered her misery after his passing. She was _still_ miserable, but she had to be strong as she always had been. _"Be strong, Emuishere*,"_ she heard his voice say as she wiped a lone tear from her scarred cheek. The Egyptian girl looked down at herself. Bandages covered her torso and legs; she was fairly sure that the embalmers did not dress the dead in true clothing before the process was complete. She looked around quickly in search of some sort of makeshift clothing. "Perhaps they left me some dresses," she muttered as she scanned the display tables. Her eyes landed on a tall shadowbox-type display which exhibited a faded blue tunic along with a jeweled collar and various rings and bracelets. She grinned at the sight of the dress and walked over to retrieve it. Her hand stretched out to remove it but her fingers bent to an invisible force. The Egyptian girl groaned in frustration. "Another cursed clear box!" she muttered in her native tongue. Her hand felt along the box until she found the corner and pried away the glass front. The hinges let out a loud squeak and the girl stopped and quickly snatched the dress from the back of the case. She looked down at it and gasped as she saw that she had torn the shoulder completely off the dress, but she donned over her bandages anyhow. She looked down her newly chosen wardrobe. _"I suppose the bandages will have to go,"_ she thought to herself reaching down to yank the ribbons of rotting cloth off of her legs. She stood to full height once the task was complete and turned to the boy she had just met, who was sitting by the fountain like he had said. Making sure that her prized Amulet of Isis was around her neck, she walked towards the boy, who she noticed was singing quietly to himself. She stood behind him for a moment before speaking up.

"What are you singing?" she asked curiously. The boy jumped and looked up at her.

"A song I heard in a play," he replied. "It's called 'No Way.' Wanna hear it?"

"Perhaps you could perform it for me later," Ankhasunamun smiled. A foreign sound entered her ears. A strange melody of music. The boy, Nick, stood up and pulled an odd looking device out of his pocket. "What is that?" she pointed.

"It's called a cell phone," Nick said looking down at the screen. "It's my dad, hold on," he muttered. Ankhasunamun stepped forward.

"Can I see your father? Oh!" she had stepped to close and fell into the boy. The strange noise had stopped. She looked to see that this 'cell phone' had fallen into the fountain. "I am so sorry," she said pulling herself and the boy to their feet.

"Oh, man!" Nick exclaimed. "I hope that wasn't important." He sighed. "Oh, well. I can always get a new one." He brushed himself off and looked up at the girl, who appeared to be close to tears. "It's alright," he soothed, "I know you didn't mean-." A loud shout cut him off. Ankhasunamun was about to say something, but he quickly hushed her before walking over to the doorway.

"Oh no," he muttered as he peered around the corner. The Egyptian girl followed.

"What is it?"

"Not what, whom," Nick corrected.

"Whom then?" she said.

"Al Capone."

* * *

*Emuishere means kitten

**Dun Dun Dun! Oh noez! What's gonna happen next? Review and you'll soon find out! You know how much I love reviews...**

**love, rumbleroar's-apprentice**


	8. Captured

**Wow! I haven't updated this thing in nearly two months. Sorry for the delay, I've been really busy with school work, etc. and not to mention severe writer's block for this chapter! I hope this is alright, I've tried to make it as good and long as possible to make up for the fact that this story was out of commission for so long...**

**Also since when I updated last, the link did not work This is my dA account: emily-kait. deviantart. com ... take out the spaces and you're good to go!**

**I would like to give a special 'thank you' to all my wonderful readers and reviewers, you all have the patience of Job.**

**I hope you enjoy! (and don't forget to review) :D**

* * *

"Who is Al Capone?" Ankhasunamun asked peering over Nick's shoulder to get a better view.

"Um, he's a bad guy. Let's just leave it at that," Nick replied. "We don't want to run into him and his crew." Nick backed away from the doorway. Ankhasunamun turned away and quickly disappeared into the inner chambers. She came back moments later carrying a belt with two sheaths and a battle axe. A worn papyrus bag was secured over her shoulder. "What are you…?" Nick started.

"If it is necessary that we must 'run into them' we might need these," she held out the battle axe to Nick, who looked at it warily.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Nick shook his head. She snickered, strapping the belt around her waist and adjusting the sheaths to each hip.

"What you're trying to tell me is that you feel uncomfortable using a weapon," she said slyly. "Back in my day, every boy had to learn how to use a weapon in case of war," she sighed. "My, how times have changed." She shook her frizzy locks out of her face as she dropped the battle axe on the stone floor with a loud clang. Nick gave her a death glare as he heard the reactions from the gangsters.

"What was that, boss?" exclaimed a harsh voice.

"I don't think we should go down there," said another shaky voice.

"Hey!" shouted a man. "We want to get our hands on this tablet thing, right?" There was a chorus of agreement. "Well, then we gotta go down there. So come on!" Nick's eyes got considerably wider.

"They want the Tablet," he muttered. Ankhasunamun's eyes widened as well and she rushed for the doorway. "No!" Nick hissed, pulling her back. "They'll see you!"

"Your point is?" the Egyptian questioned. "If they want the Tablet and they succeed at attaining it, then the whole world will fall to insanity!" she exclaimed loudly. Nick pressed his hand over her mouth and shoved her against the wall.

"They'll hear you," the night guard's son whispered. Her blue eyes glared at him. Nick could hear the sound of approaching footsteps more clearly as the gangsters neared the tomb. Ankhasunamun pulled his hand away.

"I promise I will not speak loudly," she whispered. She paused for a moment as if in thought. "If the Tablet is here, then where is Ahkmenrah?"

"Shoot," Nick muttered. "He's still locked up in his sarcophagus." Ankhasunamun gaped.

"Why did you not get him first?" she demanded. "He is terrified of small spaces, you know." Nick nodded his head, but kept silent.

"Well, I hope he'll be alright for the moment," Ankhasunamun said sliding down the wall. Her eyes appeared to turn gold for a moment, but Nick thought his eyes were just playing tricks on him. She sat in silence for a moment and then began whispering in her native tongue as her eyes glowed again momentarily. She looked back up at Nick. "I told him that he must remain silent until they leave."

"Who?"

"Ahkmenrah, of course!" she exclaimed. "Who else would I have told that has the ability to _See_ in this place?" Nick opened his mouth to speak, but a nearby voice stopped him.

"Hey, boss!" the voice said. "I think I heard someone talking in that room over there. Sounded like a dame. Should we see who it is?"

"Naw," another voice said, "we don't want to have some Egyptian dame around who can't speak English. What good would she be to us?"

"Who knows? She might be able to work that Tablet thing," Capone stated casually. Ankhasunamun heard them begin whispering back and forth as they walked by the tomb, but Nick did not notice. Nick looked back at her.

"Come on," he said motioning towards the door.

"I do not think that that is an idea I would like to follow," she retorted.

"Why not?" Nick said, pulling her by the hand. "They're in Ahk's tomb right now." He pulled her out into the hallway.

"Not all of them," a harsh voice said. Nick turned to see two of Capone's men standing in front of them and two behind.

"Told you," Ankhasunamun said, rolling her eyes. "Do not doubt a Seer."

"Oh!" Nick responded. "Sorry." She stepped closer to him.

_"Four men, all armed,"_ she muttered in Egyptian. _"I think I can take them."_

_"Don't try,"_ Nick replied. _"They have guns."_

"Hey!" exclaimed one of the men. "Try talking in English this time!" Ankhasunamun rolled her eyes at him.

"Please, do not insult your own intelligence," she muttered. "Nick, what are our options?" She stepped backward closer to the night guard's son. Her shoulder brushed up against his as they stood back to back.

"Well, not much of anything at the moment. If we run, we get shot. If we stay here, who knows what they'll do to us."

"And how old are you?" she scoffed.

"Almost fifteen," the night guard's son replied.

"Irony. I was a year your senior when I died."

"Well, look what we have here, boys," Capone said exiting the tomb with five other monochromatic men. In his hand was the golden Tablet of Ahkmenrah. Ankhasunamun glared at him. "They might be of some use to us. What do you think, McSweeten?" A rather tall man who had exited the tomb with Capone stepped forward to get a better look.

"I thinks that they should come with us, boss," he said. "This one here," he poked Ankhasunamun on the nose, "looks like one of those Egyptian people. She might be able to figure out that Tablet thing." Capone smiled.

"So she does," he smirked. "What's your name, Doll-face?" Ankhasunamun said nothing. "You can speak, right?" Ankhasunamun glared at him.

"Ankhasunamun," she said finally. "Queen of all the Black Lands." Her eyes flashed gold again and this time, Nick was sure it hadn't been just light play. The Egyptian Queen's entire persona changed for a moment and she looked as though she was completely and utterly terrified. She inhaled sharply and blinked several times before gaining her usual composure.

"You alright, Doll-face?" Capone questioned her. She glanced down at the floor and muttered what sounded like to Nick a very foul Egyptian curse. She looked back up at Capone with a sheepish smile.

"Of course I am alright," she responded, her Egyptian accent thicker than before. "Why wouldn't I be?" Nick had a feeling that that wasn't exactly _her_ responding, but decided to just follow along. Capone looked at her for a moment with a confused expression. She avoided his eyes, choosing to look at a bit of wall instead.

"Alrighty, then," Capone finally said. "Now, if the two of you will come with us then we won't have any problems." McSweeten and another shorter man seized the two teenagers by the arm. Nick struggled against the man's grip while Ankhasunamun did not fight at all, seeming to be in some sort of trance. McSweeten was practically dragging her down the hallway. There was an ominous silence as they walked down the corridor surrounded by the group of gangsters.

"What exactly happened back there?" Nick finally asked Ankhasunamun in a whisper.

"Ahk _Saw_ through me for a brief moment," she said simply. "And I was _Seeing_ through him. That happens sometimes when we are close to each other, but cannot actually physically communicate. It is complicated for a moral non-magic to understand." Nick nodded as she fell silent.

"What can we do?" he whispered after a moment. She gave him a questioning look. "About _this_," he replied directing his attention towards the monochromatic men.

"There is nothing we can do," she replied. "Except wait." Nick had already known this answer, but had wanted not to accept it. "Perhaps I could negotiate our release," Ankhasunamun continued. "I was very good at it back when I was alive." Nick looked at the placid smile on her face and could not believe that she was content with the fact that she was dead. It had taken Ahkmenrah a few nights out his coffin to finally accept the fact that _he_ was actually dead.

The men continued to walk in silence towards their destination, a destination which was unknown to the teens. A group of approaching footsteps broke the silence. Nick looked around and could have sworn that he saw the oh-so-familiar blue uniform of the night guard rounding the corner. Nick heard his name being called, but was not able to see his father again as the group went into another corridor.

* * *

**Again, I hope this chapter was alright. Let me know if otherwise. Please review! Reviews make me very happy!**

**P.S. I might have the next chapter up this weekend. The key word is MIGHT, but I will try really hard to update soon!**

**love, rumbleroar's-apprentice**


	9. His Own Cartouche

**I'm Back! Did y'all miss me? Probably not... :D**

**This chapter was originally supposed to be combined with what now is chapter 10, but I decided to cut it short and upload that towards the end of the week. Sorry if this chapter is a little boring, but it needed to be written. And Ahkmenrah's back in this chapter! Huzzah! I felt kinda bad that he hasn't been heard from since Ch. 3. **

**I apologize for this being kinda short, but it's the best I could crank out between studying for exams this week. (but I got the first three over with today! only three more to go...)**

**I would like to thank all my reviewers, and I would like to encourage all those that read and don't review to please leave me a review. You may think I'm just being anal about it, but reviews let me know that I'm doing a good job. And believe me, right now I need to hear that...**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

At the sight of the group of monochromatic men, Larry had first been curious as to what they were doing. Then he caught a glimpse of the Tablet and his son amongst the group. The night guard began to chase after them. "Nick!" he called after his son, who turned to the source, but disappeared as soon as he had been seen. By the time Larry got to the corridor into which the group had turned, they had vanished from sight. Rebecca quickly caught up with the night guard and skidded to a halt beside him.

"Well," she commented, "at least we know where they're going." Larry nodded silently. _They were going to figure out the Gate._ He heard Rebecca make an audible gasp and turned to look at her. "I don't think Ahkmenrah was with them. Did you see him?" Larry shook his head, but then realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Sarcophagus," they said simultaneously. Amelia looked at them curiously, as did McPhee and Rachel. "Don't ask," Larry said, "just follow!" Larry sped down the hallway, followed by Amelia at his heels. A few of the exhibits stared in wonder as to what was going on, but then again weirder things had happened before.

Larry stopped abruptly in front of the pharaoh's tomb. Sure enough, the lid of the sarcophagus lid was shut and the loud bangs coming from inside indicated that the young king was still locked inside. Larry glanced up at the jackals guarding on either side of the entrance. The Anubis guards pointed their spears menacingly at the group. The night guard waved his hands to get their attention and tried to communicate with them in their native language, but failed miserably. Ahk had taught him the basics of ancient Egyptian, but he could never fully catch on. The jackals looked at each other and Larry was almost sure that they rolled their eyes at him. They stepped aside and motioned that he could enter the tomb.

"Thank you," Larry responded, walking quickly passed them and into the inner chamber, where the banging had finally ceased. He and Rebecca quickly unlocked the sarcophagus and removed the lid to reveal the terrified young king. His eyes were scrunched closed and a look of utmost pain was shown plainly on his face.

"Ahk?" Larry asked concernedly. The pharaoh slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the night guard. Rebecca looked down on the king and gently touched his face, causing him to flinch.

"You're alright," she soothed. His breathing slowly became normal again as he looked around. "Can you sit up?" she asked timidly. Ahkmenrah groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Rebecca noticed a dark purple mark beginning to form on the king's forehead, and came to the conclusion that he must have hit his head on the inside of his coffin's lid. Ahkmenrah apparently noticed the place as well because he reached a trembling hand to his forehead and touched the spot gingerly.

"How bad is it?" he asked softly.

"Well, it'll leave a mark," Larry commented with a cheeky grin. Ahkmenrah gave him a warning glance.

"Well I don't know if it will or not," Rebecca said quickly. "I don't know if dead skin can bruise."

"If a mummified body can still bleed, than it can bruise," the king responded sadly. Larry gave him a questioning look and opened his mouth to speak, but Ahkmenrah cut him off. "I wish to discuss that on a later date," Ahkmenrah answered him, but he was looking at Amelia and Rachel. "Who are they?" he muttered in Larry's direction. Larry had almost forgotten about them. He glanced at Dr. McPhee, who had a very confused yet terrified look on his face, and then the night guard looked at Rachel, who was calmer than her father but still very scared.

"You know McPhee, that's his daughter Rachel with the brown hair," Larry muttered. "And you remember me telling you about the Smithsonian incident. That's Amelia Earhart with the red hair." Ahkmenrah nodded and then smiled at both of them.

"Where's the mummy?" Rachel asked hesitantly staring at the sarcophagus and Ahkmenrah sitting in it. Ahkmenrah smiled sheepishly.

"I suppose that would be me," he said. Rachel stared at him with wide eyes.

"How?" Ahkmenrah turned to point at the Tablet on the wall behind him, but faltered when he saw the empty space. He looked back at Larry.

"Where is the Tablet that was on the wall?" the pharaoh asked. The night guard looked down at the stone floor.

"They took it," he muttered. Ahkmenrah looked at him with an almost placid smile.

"They took _the replica_," Ahkmenrah corrected, climbing out of his sarcophagus and standing by the display case. Larry gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"I don't remember funding a replica," Dr. McPhee muttered.

"You didn't," the young king responded. "I created it myself with a little spell that my mother once taught me. It creates an exact replica in a material that is very easy to mold. In this case, I do believe that it is a wax tablet."

"So Capone doesn't have the real Tablet?" Larry asked. Ahkmenrah shook his head and pressed his hand on the side of the display case revealing the secret compartment. He pulled out the glowing Tablet from the drawer.

"I did not have time to put it back in its rightful place last night, so I did not exchange the Tablets," Ahkmenrah stated. "I guess that it is very fortunate that I didn't." Larry let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good to know," Larry said.

"Excuse me, Pharaoh," Amelia said hesitantly. Ahkmenrah turned his attention to the red haired pilot. "But even if the Tablet was fake, Capone and his cronies still took that one. So they'll be very upset when it doesn't work."

"They have Nick, too," Larry added.

"Well, that certainly does complicate things," Ahkmenrah muttered. His eyes became transfixed on his sarcophagus as he thought. Everyone was silent for a moment as they all tried to think of a way to fix the situation.

"They-," Rachel finally said, breaking the silence, "they had a girl with them too. An Egyptian girl." Ahkmenrah's head snapped up and he looked at her, with eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"Wh-what did she look like?" he stuttered. Rachel stared at him, with eyes equally wide. She suddenly wished she had not said anything to begin with.

"Tallish, short reddish brown hair, tattered blue dress," she said quickly and quietly. Ahkmenrah shoved the Tablet in Larry's direction and ran out of the chamber. Larry quickly followed the pharaoh, not knowing what was going on. The night guard found the young king standing at the entrance to Ankhasunamun's burial chamber. Ahkmenrah stepped forward and noticed the battle axe lying on the floor and bent down to pick it up. He stood to full height and examined the axe. His fingertips brushed the edges gently, making a soft metallic sound. A lopsided grin appeared on his face as he recognized his own cartouche on the handle. Larry cleared his throat and the pharaoh looked up, smile vanishing instantly. Ahkmenrah walked towards him.

"Come," he said stopping in the hallway. "We must find them quickly before anything happens."

"What kind of things might happen if we didn't?" Rachel questioned.

"With Ankhasunamun _anything_ can happen," the young pharaoh replied, the lopsided grin reappearing on his face as he rushed down the hallway. He was so close to seeing her again. Actually physically seeing.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**

**love, rumbleroar's-apprentice**


	10. Of Gangsters and Germans

**I'm Back! I hope you all had a very merry Christmas! I got a tub of RedVines, so needless to say I starting quoting A Very Potter Sequel! And I got PhotoShop, too, so all who watch me on dA (emily-kait. deviantart. com) might be seeing some sort of Digital Art appear in my gallery soon. :D**

**SO this chapter was extremely difficult to write, but I think it's alright. Also in the 6th or 7th paragraph where the italics start, just to clarify if there is any confusion Ankhasunamun is having a vision.. and I made up the Speaking Room and such.**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! You guys are TOTALLY AWESOME! (i've been watching way too much StarKid over the Christmas break...)**

**I own Night at the- NO, wait that was only in a dream I had the other night. Okay I do not own Night at the Museum, but I do own Ankhasunamun and the Amulet of Isis. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ankhasunamun recognized nothing during the walk to wherever-it-was-they-were-going. She saw people and things that were so new, so strange, so not-like-it-used-to-be. The young queen looked at the man at her side, McSweeten, who had a tight grasp on her arm. She knew it best not to fight against him because the grip would only get tighter. _If only I could take the amulet off, then my arm—NO. That would be ghastly. I can't have them see that._ She put her free hand up to her neck and her fingertips brushed up against the turquoise-now-lilac stone. She knew the color had changed again, because she was worried. The oval-shaped stone had always changed colors when her mother wore it, but she didn't realize that it would do the same for her until much later in her life. Lilac meant worry or fear; scarlet was anger; white meant sickness; and black was sorrow. She gripped the amulet tightly and glanced up at McSweeten again. He was looking straight ahead. She sighed and shook her head. Her eyes shifted towards the boy walking beside her and saw that he was looking in her direction.

"Where are we going?" she mouthed.

"The Gate," he responded. Ankhasunamun breathed in sharply.

"Oh gods help us," she said aloud, which received the full attention of Capone.

"What's the matter?" he asked her. She looked away from him and back at Nick. He saw that her eyes were full of fear and her face had paled. She snapped her head back towards Capone and looked at him blankly.

"Nothing," she said coldly. "Nothing at all." Silence once again fell on the group and Ankhasunamun could not stand it for much longer. Silence was not a thing that she enjoyed. It punished her by making her remember things that had happened; things that might still come; most of all, it made her _See_ things she did not wish to _See_. As she walked, she could feel her vision slowly going. The Seer tried to blink the feeling away and close off her mind, but she wasn't as fast at it as she used to be and she _Saw_ the golden lights again.

_She was standing in the doorway of the Speaking Room in bright candle light. The walls of the room were adorned with many scenes of hieroglyphic texts in lavish colors accented by the bright lighting. At the far end of room, a golden door mirrored the one she now leaned against. She saw him standing in front of her in the center of the room. He smiled gently at her, but she did not return the look. Instead she looked away and after a long silence she finally spoke to him._

_ "Not yet."_

She tried to pull herself away, but he held onto her thoughts again.

_"Why are you doing this, Emuishere?" he asked her. His voice echoed like ones voice always did in the Speaking Room. "We are under the same roof. We will see each other eventually with our own eyes. Why do you fight this?" She finally looked up at him with tears in her eyes._

_ "I do not want you to see that what I am now; what I have become," she replied. "You should not see me ever. Not now."_

_ "Are you still upset that I died? I could not help-."_

_ "You could have let me heal you!" she shouted. "You said the gods could not be challenged. That you could not overcome Death again."_

_ "That is true," he responded slowly. "And using the Amulet to heal me would have made it worse. I wouldn't have been the same. You of all people should know that."_

_ "I do know and I did know then, but at least you would have been with me."_

_ "I am truly sorry," he said, tears forming in his eyes as well. He reached up to put a hand on her face, but she pulled away._

_ "As am I," she finally said. "But don't try to console me; you won't get through again."_ She finally felt the gate of her mind lock shut and the vision before her blurred. She heard him calling her name as the candles in the Speaking Room blew themselves out. Everything went black for a moment. Ankhasunamun gasped as her vision finally came back to her. She was walking beside Nick and McSweeten was at her arm, just like before. When the realization hit her of her location, she felt her legs give out. She collapsed against McSweeten, who luckily caught her before her head hit the floor.

"What in Ra's name?" she questioned herself as McSweeten lowered her to the ground. Nick sat down beside her.

"What happened?" Nick asked her. She looked at him and then up at Capone, who was standing behind him.

"I was in the Speaking Room with Ahkmenrah," she told Nick.

"What's that?"

"The room which one usually meets in when they are _communicating_ through _Seeing_," she said. "But usually I do not enter the room, I am called to it. Just like in this case; Ahkmenrah summoned me to speak with him, but I didn't want to."

"Well, why not?" Nick asked.

"I did not want him to see me, physically or spiritually. I do not have a credible explanation for it, though," she said quickly. "I suppose since I haven't seen him in so long, that I am afraid to let him see what I am now," she spoke as if she were about to cry. She looked up at the gangsters. "Would one of you help me up?" she asked in her normal tone. McSweeten pulled her to her feet. "Shall we continue?" she asked, looking at Capone. Without a word, he turned and began walking as if nothing had happened. She smiled to herself at the thought that these were the kind of people that didn't ask too many questions. After several minutes, the group came to the backside of a marble staircase. Ankhasunamun looked beyond it into the large main lobby of the museum. At first she was captivated by the large lit globe in the middle of the front desk, but then her eyes looked passed it to see a thing that was not what she had wanted to. The Gate, in all of its stone glory. The only thing she noted different was a strange mark on the right hand panel in a crude orange. She glanced at Nick once more.

"What is that on the Gate?" she asked.

"A swastika," Nick replied. "The mark of the Nazis."

"Who are they?"

"Them," Nick said, looking straight ahead. Ankhasunamun followed his gaze to see another group of men in uniform on the other side of the hall. She noted that they all were a strange neutral color, almost a reddish-tan. Nick thought about their color for a moment, remembering that the Nazi exhibit had several sepia-toned posters.

"Do all the people in your time have strange skin tones like this?" she whispered, leaning towards Nick.

"No, just some of the exhibits." Ankhasunamun nodded. She tried to wrap her head around the fact that people could be so many different colors, but she was quickly pulled out of her thoughts by Capone's voice.

"Hey!" he shouted across the hall. A shorter man with a ridiculous moustache turned to him. "What are you doing?"

"Vell," the short man said, "ve have found this Gate and it is now ours, you see," he gestured towards the swastika with a can of orange spray paint. "The question is vhat are you doing?"

"The thing is," Capone said, "is what are you going to do with that thing now that it's yours? It can't just sit there and do nothing. It has much more potential." He held up the Tablet. "This here can open up that doorway and unleash all kinds of hell. _Literally_. Now you can either let us have full reign of the operation or we could work together." The German man raised an eyebrow. "You see, I know that there's a bunch of people that'll try to stop us here, but I think with your and my manpower combined, we could do some damage. What do you say?" Capone walked towards the man, with a hand outstretched. The German also stepped towards him.

"Vhat vould I get in return for giving you our Gate?" he asked the gangster.

"What would you say for the entire continent of Europe?" The German grinned.

"I'll accept your offer!" he exclaimed with a laugh, shaking Capone's hand. "The name's Hitler, Adolf Hitler."

"Nice to meet 'cha. I'm Al Capone."

From across the hall, Ankhasunamun sighed. "This cannot be good, can it, Nick?" The night guard's son shook his head.

"Nope, not good at all."

* * *

**The Gangsters and Nazis have formed an alliance! OH NO.. if you want the next chapter then REVIEW! Review my lovely readers! XD**

**love, rumbleroar's-apprentice**


End file.
